


Choices

by XioNin



Series: Moments (Skam France) [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Eliott is paralyzed with indecision.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the Thursday before the end of week 7, these are just some thoughts Eliott might have had leading up to the IG follow.

Per usual, Eliott is drowning in his indecision.

_Go to school._

_Stay home._

_Try._

_Give up._

School means bodies and voices and harsh fluorescent lights. School means echoes of failure and reminders of where he should not be.

Home is quiet when he needs it. Loud when he wants. His walls, his things. him.

But it’s recently become too much at times, especially now. Eliott can’t even look at the piano, let alone touch it. The Sarao record sits untouched where Lucas left it. Collecting dust.

Home had been altered from the moment Lucas had walked through the door.

To his sanctuary then. But no… Lucas has been there too. His warm smile and his trusting arms and his sweet kisses in the gentle rain, the smell of green and rebirth around them.

And he’s at school, of course, Lucas is. Lucas, Lucas, everywhere.

Eliott wakes his phone and idly opens Insta. He orders his fingers not to navigate to Lucas’s profile, but they inevitably go. Eliott is a moth to an unattainable flame. Tells himself its safe this way, at a distance, where neither of them can get hurt. Well, more hurt.

Lucas’s expression in the first photo is haunted, and Eliott curses himself, knowing he’s at least partly responsible for smothering the light in those blue eyes. Not even blue here, in the black and white. Grey. Wrong. Not Lucas at all.

_Keep scrolling or close._

_Scroll._

_Close._

Eliott’s traitorous thumb grazes the edge of the ‘follow’ button. Once. Twice. He hits it. Request sent.

_Leave it._

_Cancel._

_Leave it._

_Cancel._

He leaves it. And waits for Lucas to discover him.

To make a choice of his own.

 

 


End file.
